Divine Fates
by Silver Evenstar
Summary: Draco and Hermione are of course Head Boy and Girl, but what happens when Mione proves to Draco they aren't so different? Will his ideal to be a Death Eater still come true or will his dreams suddenly become something more important?
1. Stuck Together

**Divine Fates**

**Chapter One**

**Summary:** _Draco and Hermione are of course Head Boy and Girl, but what happens when Mione proves to Draco they aren't so different? Will hisideal to be a Death Eater still come true or will his dreams suddenly become something more important?_

_Stuck Together – Hermione_

I was more than thrilled to get Head Girl. It was our seventh year and nothing could have overjoyed me more than that, other than hanging out with Harry and Ron. I guess I wasn't quite so surprised though, after all Harry and Ron had been sending me letters all summer insisted I would be Head Girl, since I had been trying since year one to begin with. Dumbledore had sent another letter with the requirements supplies for the New Year. Only two things bothered me though… he hadn't announced the new Head Boy, though I was sure Ron or Harry would get it, and the new common room for them

According to the letter, we'd be sharing a common room, which meant I'd be away from the common room I had grown so used to. But at the same time, I was glad I'd be getting some privacy. Over the summer, I had finally really realized something. I was seventeen… and I looked it too. My hair, which at one time I thought would need some serious magic to tame, seemed to have done it on its' own. Instead of serious curls and frizz, it had uncurled into soft waves that stopped about my mid back. It also seemed to have gained some nice highlights on its' own.

I had grown taller as well, though not as tall as I would have liked. And my chest… well let's just say I had to buy new bras over the summer, but I thanked god that they were too large at the same time. I had no doubt in my mind that Ron and Harry probably matured as well. Harry had spent most of the summer with Ron, which meant they probably did a lot of training for Quidditch this year. I couldn't have been more thrilled to start the year off like this. I considered myself at least slightly good-looking, Head Girl, and once again, planning on being the best student of Hogwarts. This year was already turning out excellent.

* * *

I was right; Harry and Ron had done a lot of training, and matured too. I was sitting across from both of them in our compartment on the train, watching both of them scan over yet another Quidditch book. Ron and Harry both looked like twins in clothing they wore. Skintight shirts and baggy pants, which I was sure, they had picked up from the muggle world of fashion. I was in such a daze I didn't even notice that the compartment door had opened to reveal our worst enemy at Hogwarts. However Ron noticed and the growl hereleased was enough for me to snap out of my daze. 

" Malfoy what the bloody hell do you think your doing?" Ron snapped as Harry shut the book and looked up at Draco. I however, sadly, had stopped paying attentionafter that. Don't get me wrong, Draco Malfoy was an enemy through and through, but there was a muggle saying I heard my cousins talking about to movies. '_Why are the hottest men always evil?' _Draco fit that description perfectly. He stood in the door, wearing similar clothing to Harry and Ron. A tight shirt, but not so loose jeans, both black of course, and his hair was slicked back like always. His eyes scanned the room before landing on me… and I couldn't believe that I was blushing.

His eyes met mine, and instead of malice that I had seen in the past few years, instead I saw a flash of curiosity. No doubt over my own outfit. A red top that had strings circling up around my neck to hold it there, that was tight enough to certainly let him see curves. Another interest of mine that I had found over the summer was pleather. Not real black leather, but certainly close enough, pants that hugged my hips and legs. Blaise stood behind him, obviously observing me too, which caused me to blush a little more, but I finally found my voice and straightened my back stiffly.

" Malfoy what are you staring at?" It sounded braver than I felt under his gray eyes, which held a hint of silver as he smirked at me. " Granger you should be talking… you were staring at _me_ first." I grumbled under my breath and crossed my arms over my chest and looked out the window. I hadn't realized that he had noticed that. After a moment, I went about ignoring Draco's comment and looked back over at Harry and Ron, who seemed to be trying to glare him out of the compartment.

" So which one of you two got Head Boy?" I asked, remembering I still didn't know how Head Boy was. Harry stopped glaring at Draco before shrugging. " I got a letter from Dumbledore, saying I was his second choice for Head Boy if he didn't show up, but he highly doubted it. Ron's still a prefect." My jaw almost dropped. Neither of them were Head Boy? Even after everything the two of them had done for the school. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Draco's grin grow even more.

" Well neither of them are Head Boy… they can't be." I glared sharply at Draco and snorted at him. " And why is that?" He smirked a little more and actually approached me, putting his hand on the wall behind me and leaned forward in my face. " Because I'm Head Boy."

* * *

Sitting in the great hall, I couldn't do much except for curse under my breath. It really should have been more obvious. Draco was after all, the second best student in school. I hadn't even thought he could have been a nomination for Head Boy. My greatest enemy was now my partner. And I dreaded it. Dumbledore had already gone over all the rules and the feast had been going on for a while now. I wasn't very hungry after my head being filled with the stupid fact of Draco. After a moment I realized the hall had gone quiet, Dumbledore stood up again. 

" If I could have the Head Boy and Girl meet me at the entrance of the hall, I will lead them to their new common room so that they may get used to it and settled…" He seemed to drop of his sentence before he turned and walked out another door to the left of the teachers. For some reason my eyes glanced at Draco, who seemed just as annoyed as I did. I think we both forgot we had to _share_ a common room together. I pushed myself up; Ginny who was sitting next to me gave me a small sad smile before I stalked towards the doors.

I slowed my pace though, seeing that Draco would get to the door first and I refused to walk in front of him. I may have had to live with the guy, patrol with him, but I didn't have to trust him in the least. Luckily he was ignoring me, as we entered the hall. Dumbledore was waiting for as expected, his usual knowing smile on his face. Neither of us said anything as he led us up a new hallway from the staircases. I kept running my fingers through my hair nervously until we came to a stop at a painting.

A young girl was in a bed of flowers in the middle of the night, a full moon shining down on her as she weaved the flowers into a crown. She spotted us and giggled, standing up. " So these must be the new Head Boy and Girl huh?" Dumbledore chuckled and nodded, stepping aside and looked down at me. The only thing that could go through my mind was, why is he smiling at me LIKE that? Dumbledore always had some kind of idea of what he was doing, but Draco and me… in the same common room? I vaguely remember him explaining to the other students it was for 'house unity'. Like we could ever get along…

" The password… Divine Fate." I noticed Draco rolling his eyes slightly, leaning against the wall next to the painting, and looking at Dumbledore as well. " Now then… in addition to you two sharing a common room, you both will be taking the same classes. I have asked the teachers to sign you both up for partner assignments. I am well aware that neither of you get along, but it seems the most either of you need is time together. Please get to know one another, and behave best you can. The better things go between you two, the better things will be with the houses and hopefully make the entire school more peaceful."

He didn't for us to reply, but I was sure he heard Draco mutter something along the lines of 'yeah right' and 'crazy git of an old man'. I held back my temptation to hit him as we walked through the doorway to our common room. I expected half the room to be green and silver while the other was red and gold. Instead, the room was almost randomized with the combination of all four colors. And yet at the same time, it was amazing how well the colors went together. The couch was the funniest looking thing though; half of it was silver, while the rest was gold. There were several pictures of snakes, and other with lions. Draco snorted at the look of the room standing next to the fire.

" If he thinks I'm going to even _try_ to get along with you, he's got another thing coming." I growled at his comment and rolled my eyes, heading to the right and opened the door to what I thought would be my bedroom… however my eyes were assaulted by the look of Draco's room. Simple and probably about as common as mine would be, only with my house colors instead. I let out a squeak and backed away from the door, and turned to face Draco, who looked ready to laugh. " What Granger, expect a giant snake to come out of my room… I thought we already HAD that in second year."

" Shut it Malfoy. Things will be easy as this… Whatever projects we get together, we strictly work, otherwise just stay out of my way." The challenge seemed to be too much for him, as I started to walk towards my room, he stood and blocked my path, his arms crossed over his chest. " And what will you do if I decide not to follow your little 'rule'?" God I hated him right now. I forced myself to look up at him and he tilted her his head, sneering down at me. I seriously doubted things could get much worse than they were right now.

" Malfoy… get out of my way." He sneered a little more and leaned down again so we could be eye to eye. " Mudblood I don't take orders from you, but your plan actually sounds good, so if you stay out MY way, I'll do my best to stay out of yours." I fumed at him and pushed passed him into my room, slamming the door behind me and flopping on the bed.

" Bloody **Prat**." There went that overjoyed feeling for the new year.

-A/N-

I know right now they are both a little OOC, but they also have grown up… if that's what you would call it. The next chapter is when things really start to get interesting, so I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R.


	2. Playing Games

**Divine Fates**

**Chapter Two**

_Playing Games – Draco_

Mudblood Granger, my father would have a fit if he knew I was stuck having to spend the entire year around _her_. Hell I almost did. The last thing I want is to be spoiled by her. I've been enemies with that group for so long, it isn't even funny anymore. I go out of my way just to find them to have myself a bit of entertainment. Though I suppose out of the three, Granger would be easiest to get too. Without her little protectors around all the time, Granger would be a lot easier to play games with. It was obvious when I got in her way to her room.

On the train though, I was surprised. Granger left sixth year looked like the definition of 'Mudblood'. Often referred to her that way too… Queen Mudblood. However the summer did something to her. Not just physically, mentally too. As much as I hate to admit it, she became hot, and what was worseis that she knows it. Though I poked at her about staring at me, truth was I had a hard time taking my eyes off of her myself. I don't see how something I despise so much could become something I normally would go after.

This morning is no exception either. The only bathroom was connected to both our rooms, which could only be locked from the inside. Testing the door and seeing that it opened I started into the bathroom, only to have a rather good vision come into view. Granger… in a sports bra and a rather short pair of shorts, standing in front of the mirror, putting her hair into a simply ponytail. She glanced at me, and I expected her to yell at me, after all, her entire stomach was bared to me, and I could see the start of her cleavage. Instead she raised a brow, before looking back at the mirror to finish putting up her hair.

" Good morning… Malfoy." She stated it flatly, and that was enough to snap out of the slight daze she had put me in. Damned woman knew I was staring at her and she didn't seem to care. I grumbled and stood next to her, yet as far away as I could in front of the mirror. Luckily it was a somewhat wide mirror, but I was still a good two feet from her. She looked rather pleased by the fact that I had been staring at her. So I decided to play games of my own. " Granger you took your shower now get out andlet me take mine." I leaned my face right up near her neck, smirking at her.

As I backed off, I pulled off my loose shirt. I didn'thave look at her straightly, but through the mirror I saw her eyes widen and a heavy blush set on her face. It was as I thought; she was a virgin, and no doubt rarely saw any guy with his shirt off. She looked at me with overly innocent brown eyes before scowling and storming through her door to her room and shut it. " That was easier than I thought."

* * *

I came out of my room a half hour, seeing Granger sitting on her side of the couch with her legs propped up and a book in her hands… big surprise. She was still in her sports bra and shorts, and I smacked my face. " Why aren't you in class?" She looked up at me and raised a brow, before she reached onto the table behind her and pulled off a note and handed it to me. I was tempted to insult her, but instead I grabbed the note. 

_Dear Head Girl and Boy,_

_Today I simply want you two to get to talk. So for the first half of the day, I want you both to skip your classes until after lunch. The teachers agreed with this and have excused you for today._

_Albus Dumbledore_

" What in the…" Granger shrugged and turned the page in her book, not bothering to even look up at me. It half annoyed me, half pleased me. Sure I agreed to stay out of her way, but if I was stuck in here with her a whole halfday, she sure has hell couldn't expect me to leave her alone. Reaching down I plucked the book from her hands, expecting some kind of future homework. Instead it was some muggle fantasy, Dragon's Milk. She let out a squeak and leaned over the couch to grab her book back. " Malfoy what in the hell are you doing!"

I sneered down at her, holding the book above my head. Knowing she couldn't reach it, she hopped over the back of the couch and tried to reach again, but failed. She was so much shorter than me. It would hurt my neck to try and kiss her just by standing; it would be easier if I held her up… I nearly smacked myself with the book at the thought. I was starting to curse the fact that I could see down her long gracefulneck into her cleavage as she reached for her book. And yet at the same time I really couldn't see anything. She was too close for comfort I realized, so I tossed the book towards the table, it landing with a thump.

" What did you do that for?" She practically screeched at me, leaving her book to sit on the table. I shrugged and slid onto my side of the couch and crossed my arms over chest. But it lasted only a moment." Fuck!" I jumped up and grabbed the back of my head, looking down at the book I had taken from Granger. Across the other side of the room, she glared at me, her own arms crossed over her chest.

" You good for nothing Mudblood." I hissed at her. For a moment she looked hurt before sitting down in a chair, her eyes changing from anger to something curious. She was observing me. I started to storm towards her, but she didn't move. Once I was within a few feet of her, something came out of her mouth that would completely change everything. " Tell me… _Draco_… what would you be if you had no wizardly powers?" I stopped short, staring at her confused. " What?"

She leaned forward in her chair, tilting her head to one side. " Your owl… if you set it free… what would it do?" Part of me wondered if Granger finally lost it. But in her eyes, I could see she had a point to it, so I played along in her game. " Well _Hermione_, it'd live like an owl. Duh…" She nodded slightly. " Exactly. It's maybe a MALFOY owl, but it's still an owl." I glared at her slightly, having no idea where she was going with this.

" You're a wizard Malfoy… a pureblood wizard. Me… I'm a muggle-born wizard." I started to open my mouth, but she stood and started towards her door. " But… magic is magic. In the end… we are the same." I snorted and turned to look at her back. " We're nothing even close to the same." She turned and faced me in the doorway, leaning her head against the frame. " With powers, we're both powerful… without we'd both be muggles… but there is one thing that makes purebloods and 'mudbloods' the same. We're both human. Just like that owl… will always be just an owl…. We will always be humans first."

I couldn't think of anything to retaliate with. She had me cornered, and she knew it. She turned and walked back into her room, leaving me to think about what she just said. _Humans first._ She was right. My body depended on the same things that hers did and just about every living thing on the planet. And like every human, I needed blood to flow through my veins. As did she, and technically there was nothing actually different about our blood. With both had magic. She was _right._

And it **pissed** me off. " No more playing games with Granger."

* * *

Granger spent the rest of the half-day in her room, and that didn't bother me one bit. I didn't want her seeing me so deep in thought over something that had come out of that mouth of hers. As lunch passed, I headed back into my room to change into my robes. As I came out, she was already out, her books under hand and she stood next to the door. I was kind of hoping she'd just go without me. However she didn't, but it didn't mean I had to speak to her. After all, I'd be honoring our 'agreement'. I stormed the down the halls towards potions, hafly surprised that she kept up with me so easily. 

Once we got to class we finally split. She of course went to sit with Potter and Weasley. Blaise sat off on my far left and for once I was actually happy to sit next to him. He was the only one I considered really a friend and someone I could talk to. However, this was not something I was willing to admit to him. That Granger actually made a point, and I sadly, couldn't do anything but agree. The thoughts of it, made my temper flare again and he seemed to notice, looking ahead at Snape, not even bothering to greet me. Smart one he is.

Professor Snape seemed extremely annoyed today as well, but then again… he always seemed to be in a bad mood with everyone BUT Slytherin. " Today we're going to start with bottling the element. On a more fierce scale…. Of course, this will take many weeks and partners will be assigned. As soon as you are given a partner, go sit with them and begin. I want NO fussing around or complaints." Snape growled before he started listing off partners.

I already knew Granger was going to be my partner. When she looked over at me, I motioned to her to come to me, because I sure as hell wasn't going to go to her. She stood and sighed weakly, telling her 'buddies' something that made them grin before walking towards me. Pansy, who walked into the room late, was barely noticed by Snape. He simply pointed towards Potter and she let out a whine of protest.

" How annoying…" I muttered under my breath, catching Granger's attention, she looked up at me, then at Pansy before letting out a giggle and shaking her head. Blaise grinned, leaning across the table to say something to her, but Snape cut him off. " Get over to your partner NOW." He sighed and pushed away from the table, headed towards Weasley. Another sad excuse.

" Malfoy are you going to pay attention or am I going to get to do what I think… and do all the work?" She raised her brow a little and I blinked at her. It was like she completely forgot the fact she had shut me up about the 'Mudblood' thing. After a moment, I let my natural instinct come in. " If you think I'm going to let YOU do all the work your nuts. You'll screw it up." She glared at me, in her eyes; it was like a fire was lit. " You know, I AM best student,and because your right below me I think it means YOU'RE more likely to screw it up so shut your mouth and help."

I couldn't help, but smirk. At least she forgot… but it didn't mean that it would disappear from my mind either.


	3. Accidents

**Divine Fates**

**Chapter Three**

_Accidents – Hermione_

He was avoiding me that was very obvious. Ever since my whole retaliation against him finally, I rarely ever saw him except for classes. In a way, I was glad that I had finally pinned something on the all-famous Malfoy. At the same time, I felt a little guilty. He looked pissed all the time. I had never seen him like that either. Sure, Draco wasn't exactly known for his nice temperament, but at the same time, his so-called 'friends' didn't even talk to him. Except for Pansy of course, she was suddenly attached to his arm all the time, throwing dirty looks at me.

That wasn't unusual though, Pansy hated me simply because I was dormed up Draco. If it were her, she'd be able to sneak into his room at all hours of the night just to attack him for sex. I figured that was another reason he was so pissed. Even I would have never doomed Draco to have to spend so much time around the Slytherin whore. But so far today, I hadn't seen Draco. When I woke up, Draco had already left, which seemed a little odd because it was early to begin with. Then again, I didn't remember hearing him come in either.

" 'Mione are you okay?" I broke out of my daze to see Ginny, Harry, and Ron staring at me worriedly. I smiled a little and shrugged weakly. " Just a little upset. I'm paired off with Draco for potions and I haven't seen him all morning. In fact, I haven't really seen him all week. He's skipping out on potions." Ron snorted softly and leaned back a little. " You should know that he'd probably leave you to do all the work. Pansy is doing the same thing to Harry."

Harry groaned slightly, rubbing his temples. " When she **IS** around, she just tries to order me around. But come to think of it, I haven't seen her either today. They're probably still down in the Slytherin common rooms snogging over last night." I wrinkled my nose a little, the thought of that made my stomach turn. But not for exactly a bad reason, my mind couldn't help but remember what Draco's chest looked like bare. I slapped my palm against my forehead and stood up. " I'm going to head back up to my room to get my books, so I can get ahead in potions… it's going to take me twice as long for the whole project."

Ron grinned and pointed at Harry." Why don't you and Harry work on the potions together, and just split it on due date? That way everyone still gets a good grade." Harry smiled a little hopefully at me, but I shook my head. " Snape would kill us if he found out. Besides, it'd be kind of obviously only having half of what everyone else gets." Ron groaned and nodded a little. " Later you guys."

* * *

I slammed my bedroom door behind me, pulling a small kit off the top of my desk and pushed open the door to the bathroom. Putting the kit on the top of sink top, I opened it, searching for the right lip-gloss. " Bloody asshole of a prat, leaving me to do **ALL** the work while he goes off snogging and screwing his whore. Then again, what else should I expect? He is Malfoy after all…" I had no problems hissing my problems out at the mirror. I had no guts to say it to Draco's face; otherwise he might actually think I'm jealous. 

Maybe a small sliver of me was, I mean, Draco was known as the Sex God of Slytherin. Everyone wanted a piece of him, even those who hated him. I suppose just that small part of me felt the same way, however I was glad that's all it was. Hitting on Draco would just be… god; it'd be freaky, flirting with my worst enemy. I sighed and started to dig through the kit, looking for the blush. I had discovered make-up over the summer too, but I never over did it. Just a little bit here and there, lipstick was something I refused to touch. Lip-gloss was enough.

As I pulled out my blush, I heard something squeak behind me. As I whirled around, the shower curtain pulled back and I was faced with a rather drop dead sight. He must have forgotten to lock my door on my side, but luckily he had a towel loosely wrapped low along his waist. My jaw nearly hit the floor, in both in embarrassment and shock. Draco stood before me, dripping wet, skin flushed from hot water, and of course, his classic smirk on his face. " I suppose you're referring to Pansy as my 'whore' am I right?"

I couldn't get my mouth to work, torn between insulting him, or slapping him. He looked over at my kit sitting on the skin before walking up to me, pulling the blush easily from my hands. " Never pegged you to be the whole 'make-up' type Granger." I growled and went to reach for it, but once again he held it over his head. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying my best not to look at his chest, which I so happened to be eye level with.

" You are the most ignorant, pushy, stuck-up asshole I have ever…" He sneered down at me, placing the blush back in my hands. " You forgot magnificent and sexy." I sputtered slightly, my cheeks turning a deeper shade of red from anger. I slammed my things back in the kit before turning to leave. " Oh and I don't think you'll be needing the blush anymore." I shot a glare at him before storming into my bedroom, slamming the door like I usually did.

" Bloody **git** of a _ferret_!"

* * *

It was my turn to avoid that asshole best I could. After running into him in the bathroom, the last thing I needed to see was him. For the moment though, I had gotten over the fact he purposely played on the fact that he had pretty much been nude. He knew I couldn't help but like what I saw, hell I'm only human. Only thing that didn't make sense to me about my own mind was **WHY** I had to be attracted to my worst enemy. Why couldn't it be Harry, or Ron? Or even someone else from my own house. No… it had to be the guy who lived to make my life a living hell, in the best years of my life at Hogwarts.

He seemed to enjoy it too much, just more fuel to play with me over. Even though our agreement worked most of the time, we both took our hits to annoy the other. Now I was looking for a way to get back at him. Easier said than done. I had already pissed him off by pointing out that we aren't as different as he thought. To one up that, was harder than it seemed. I rounded a corner, headed towards Snape's empty classroom to collect the items that Draco should have grabbed during missed classes. As I opened the door, I nearly dropped my book, jaw dropping again. This time, for a different reason… a rather disgusted one.

Pansy had Draco lying out across one of the long tables towards the front, however Draco didn't look very pleased. Pansy had straddled his waist and was obviously trying to work his shirt of, but he kept slapping her hands. Neither of them had noticed me either. " Pansy get **OFF** already, or I'm really seriously going to hit you." I could barely hear him, he was pissed… he always growled through his throat when he was. She just giggled and rolled her eyes. " Drakie you want this. You turned me down last night, so you get to have it now." Drakie? I held back a giggle and started down the stairs towards the front of the room quietly. Pansy failed to notice me, however Draco's eyes were sharper, and immeditally spotted me moving.

I actually felt sorry for him, he at least had some chivalry refusing to hit her, however it also left him open to her, and she knew it. I had already started to form a plan to help him when she finally realized he wasn't staring at her. She looked up to see me and huffed, removing her hands from his shirt to cross them over her chest. " Mudblood what in the hell are you doing in here?" I opened my mouth, trying to figure out an excuse before suddenly grinning at her. " It's my turn."

" Turn?" Both of them questioned me at the same time. I shot a sharp glare at Draco trying to get him to play along. He furrowed his brow in confusion before sighing and looking up at Pansy. " She's right. It's her turn." Pansy looked even more confused, that was rather enjoyable. " Turn for what?" While I had been planning on something along the lines of working, he was much faster, that stupid slimy brain of his. " To undress me."

I nearly fell over right there, almost sputtering again, but Pansy looked up at me as though she actually believed it. " You're going to do **THAT?**" My sputtering suddenly became an angry glare, but Draco just ignored me. " To be a God, I have to everyone, even the Mudblood." Pansy looked a little skeptical, but slowly crawled off him. Glaring at me yet again, she gathered her things and did her best to walk gracefully out the door. As soon as she disappeared from view, I took my book and hit him hard upside the head as he sat up.

" Fuck Granger what was that for?" He yelped and grabbed the side of his head. " For calling me a Mudblood." He stared at me like I was nuts before straightening out his shirt and pushed himself off the desk. " Well what are you doing coming into Snape's class after you've already **HAD** potions?" He snapped at me as though it was my fault. I growled and crossed my arms over my chest, my book clutched to my chest. " I had to come pick up the ingredients that _you_ have yet to get the elements potion. What are you doing in here?"

He grumbled and continued to rub the side of his head. " Came in here to get the god damned ingredients. Not my fault that woman has nothing better to do than stalk me." I sighed, letting my shoulders sag and shook my head. " Just… get what you need and meet me in the library in a half hour." I didn't give him time to reply as I turned and left the classroom. Saving him was yet another pain in my ass.


	4. Dares

**Divine Fates**

**Chapter Four**

_Dares – Draco_

Avoiding Granger turned out to be a lot harder than it originally seemed. What was worse is that she noticed, and often tried to wait for me. I knew there was something she wanted to say… otherwise she wouldn't have bothered to wait for me. Only thing was, I don't think she really knew what she wanted to say either. Neither of us could really tease nor push the other around. Our agreement was at least holding up. Though that wasn't saying much.

I was completely avoiding potions, since that was the only class that I was actually paired up with her in. Thankfully Snape didn't seem to notice. Either that, or he really couldn't have cared, so long as my grades stayed up. After all, I was his favorite Slytherin, making him just about as 'proud' as my father, or maybe even more than that. I had to figure though, that eventually Granger would catch up to me, and that she did.

I never took her to be one to skip out on class, so I decided that shower during potions. I didn't bother to lock the door on her side; I wasn't really all that worried about it. Well, I guess there really is a first time for every lesson. As soon as I turned off the water and pulled my towel off the rack to behind the curtain I heard a familiar slam of the door. Granger, and she was pissed… and I was naked.

I was hoping to simply stay behind the curtain until she left… and pray she didn't have the same idea of taking a shower. However I heard her curse my name, accusing me of sleeping with the whore of Slytherin. That caused me to flinch; even **SHE** knew I hated Pansy, what in the world would make her think I'd be doing anything with her? Suddenly my intent to stay in the shower dissipated. I pushed back the curtain and smirked at her.

I couldn't help it. At first I frightened her, then I shocked her. Though I was quite surprised myself. Make-up and Granger… a shocking discovery, and a good part of me wanted to tell her she didn't need it. She was stunning the way she blushed, not intentionally staring at my chest, big brown eyes wide, and her mouth trying so hard to actually get _ANYTHING_ out. I nearly slapped myself, thinking of Granger like that.

I would have hit myself actually if I had said anything, I was much more happy with making her blush with embarrassment and anger. I even got her mad enough to call me 'ferret', my common nickname that she actually hadn't muttered yet this year. I was pleased with my results from her insulting me with Pansy. But I was surprised later when I had decided I might actually want to help her. It was my grade too. It'd affect both of us if we failed. Though it was more than that…

I had the feeling I was being followed as I headed towards Snape's classroom. My instincts were always right; I don't know why I ignored them. The classroom door shut behind me, and I didn't have to even look behind me to tell who it was. The scent of pine… sadly not one of my favorites, mostly because Pansy always was the one to wear it. As I turned around, I nearly wanted to scream. Yes… my worst fear.

What happened next was all in flashes, Pansy pushing me back to trip over a chair and land on the table, Granger walking in to see us as Pansy tried desperately to get my shirt off, Granger actually trying to get me out of my worst fear situation, then being slapped upside the head rather hard with Granger's book. Even at that moment I still didn't know what exactly happened, except for I had better be in library in a half-hour. Or it might be another bump on my head.

* * *

It was a rare feeling. Actually dreading the meeting with Granger, not because she might 'filthy' up my clothing for once, but because she might actually sneak up on me to hit me in the head in the middle of class if I didn't. Ever since third year when she punched me, she seemed very likely to cause more harm to me without much remorse, not that I could completely blame her. And that is something I will rarely admit too.

As I entered the library, I noticed her right off sitting at a table, reading a book with all her supplies for the potion in front of her. I approached the table silently, hoping to catch her off guard, but before I got within seven feet of her, she put the book down and looked up at me. The look on her face was blank at first; blinking at me several times before she smiled at me. A bright smile, that lit up her whole face. And I groaned on the inside. It made her beautiful. I needed to stop admiting to that.

" Let's get this started in one of the private rooms in the back of library. I booked it until the end of the assignment, so the only ones that can go into the back room are us." I nodded dumbly, letting her lead me into the one of the several back rooms. I had never actually been this far back in the library, and I was mildly surprised at the room. It was small, but held a small couch and several chairs. And a long table towards one side of the room, while the other had a small fireplace.

" Almost as comfy as a dorm." I raised my brow and looked over at Granger, she grinned a little before shrugging. " Then you people wonder why I spend so much time in library." I chuckled slightly and stood next to her by the table as we both started. I went about chopping up several different roots together, while she shredded Burn Light feathers. It was a somewhat unusual silence, both comfortable and annoying.

My better instincts told me to keep quiet, and to scowl. Well I got one of two of those done; at the moment I didn't have the heart to scowl, because for once I was enjoying her company... really thankful she had saved me from Pansy. Granger seemed a little bored though. After a moment she looked over at me and tilted her head. " Have you ever played truth or dare?" It was an odd question, andit sounded like a simple game, but at the same time it sounded oddly weird. " …No." When I didn't say anything else, she seemed a little disappointed, so I spoke up after a moment. " How do you play?"

She giggled and smiled at me again, looking back down at the feathers as she worked. " It's simple. We go back and forth, asking Truth or Dare. If you pick truth, you have to answer truthfully one question I ask. If you dare… well you have to do something I dare you to. It can be just about anything for either subject." I blinked at her, raising onebrow slightly before running my hand through my slicked back hair. " Alright… you start it then and I'll pick up best I can."

She seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before smiling at me. " Alright… truth or dare?" I wrinkled my nose a little, before shrugging. " Truth." She turned so her back faced the table, leaning back with her hands. " Have you been with Pansy this whole week?" I blinked at her before snorting at her. " No… in fact I haven't seen her all week except for today."

She obviously picked up on my annoyed tone and she blushed and looked towards the fire. " Sorry, didn't mean to offend you… um, your turn." I tried to think of a good question for her, obviously seeing by the look on her facethat she was going to pick truth. " Truth or dare…?" The answer came as expected, so I asked her what I had picked up from her last question. " Are you jealous of Pansy?"

She stiffened sharply next to me, and I could tell she was debating on actually telling the truth or lying to me. " Nothing to be jealous of if you haven't been around her…" I smirked a little and leaned close to her face, whispering in her ear. " I didn't mean just today, but I'll take that as a yes." She blushed and turned her face to look at me, her eyes falling on mine and for a moment, I felt frozen. Not in my heart, but my entire body. It refused to move.

" Truth or dare?" She mumbled weakly at me and I grinned a little, backing up a bit. " Dare." I felt brave this time, knowing she'd never make me do anything drastic. She twitched her nose, before grinning a little. " I dare you not to call me Mudblood for…one week." I raised my brow a little, before grinning a little more and chuckled. " Granger I only called you a Mudblood in front of Pansy because she would have thought something was up."

She stuttered slightly before crossing her arms. The Pansy subject obviously needed to be dropped. And despite my instincts, I had the perfect idea. " Truth or dare?" I smirked down at her, as she finally got her face to calm down from all the blushing. " I'll go with… dare." I got what I both expected and wanted.I triedto hide my smirk, since this wasn't about hurting her at the moment, with she looked up expectedly at me.

" I dare you… Hermione Granger… to_ kiss_ me. A real, long kiss."


	5. Addictive

**Divine Fates**

**Chapter Five**

_Addictive – Hermione_

If there is one thing to say about Draco, is that his eyes are amazing. They are the single most magnificent feature about him, even over the rest of his body. Whether it hates, laughter, … pain… that fills his eyes, it's the only thing that gives away what he truly feels. I don't think he realizes that either, that when your face to face with him, and you look close enough into his eyes… those swirling storm gray depths show everything.

But of course, you have to be standing face to face with him. And I found myself closer physically to him than almost any other guys besides Harry and Ron. Normally I liked keeping a distance from guys, especially Draco. However the room was slightly chilled, and I was almost half surprised to find that his body really did give off heat contrary to my silly thoughts, but mostly I was surprised I hadn't noticed it before. It wasn't the first time I ended up this close to him.

The silence that we ended up in bothered me more than it did him obviously. He seemed content to stay quiet, though why I wanted him to actually say something I had no idea. Perhaps to a point I was simply bored. Normally I worked with Ron or Harry, and always had some kind of conversation going on while we worked on projects. It was then I realized, when it came down to it, I knew nothing about Draco.

Being enemies for so long seemed almost painful at the moment. He could have a slimy mind and attitude most of the time, but at the moment his presence was comforting. After finding him on the table with Pansy, I worried that I may actually have to avoid him. It was intensely uncomfortable finding him like that, and as much as it bothers me to admit it, I was jealous… completely and utterly.

Trying to ignore the same feelings at the reminder of earlier, I decided I would try to get to know Draco, but I couldn't let him know I wanted that. Instead I chose to play a game. A muggle one at that, hoping that he wouldn't pick up on the fact that asking questions about him wouldn't seem so obvious. I felt my stomach flutter at the thoughts, or maybe that was because he got his face right up next to mine, breathing softly down my neck.

He knew I was jealous… then again I guess I wasn't as stealthy as I wanted since the first thing I asked was about Pansy. It made me nervous, and I tried to ignore my stomach was worse than before. That was even before those _words_ came out of his mouth. When he dared me to kiss him, my mind went blank. The fact he dared me… a 'Mudblood', to kiss him I could have sworn he was joking. I looked for any signs of malice on his face and especially in his eyes.

I actually let out a squeak of surprise when I didn't find anything. He wasn't trying to play off my jealousy or my nervousness around him. To him it was a dare, and probably not an uncommon one for him. Immeditally I went looking for an excuse. " Well…. M-Malfoy, I'm not sure if that's such a proper… dare." I knew I blushing, and he knew I was lying. He moved himself so he was in front of me, actually smiling softly at me.

" First of all, call me Draco when we're alone…please." I tried to get my voice to work, my mouth barely even able to move. " Second, it's not like I'm asking you to kiss a snake, though you very well may consider me one." My heart jumped in my throat, flinching slightly as he called himself a snake. Twitching my nose a little, looked weakly up at his eyes. " You're not a snake Mal- Draco. You're a ferret."

He chuckled lowly and grinned at me, shaking his head. Sighing a little to let my lungs move I leaned up and pecked his lips with a small kiss. I know I turned scarlet red, I could feel my cheeks burn. He tsked through his teeth, looking at me with an almost disappointed stare. " Granger… that wasn't the dare. I said a _real_, long kiss." I almost wanted to hit him for mocking me, but it wasn't out of his nature to push. Besides… he was telling the truth. I hadn't set up rules against anything.

" First of all, you have to call me Hermione. Second… you're right." I don't where I gathered the courage, but it didn't even require me to think. I leaned back up and pressed my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck. At the moment I didn't realize it, but I think I startled him, suddenly kissing him bravely. But it wouldn't have been him not to come back quickly. It only took him a split second to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer.

Draco was certainly an excellent kisser; I had no doubt about that even before I had kissed him. He easily pried my mouth gently with his mouth and slid his tongue into my mouth. That act alone sent shivers down my spine. Only bad thing was that Draco was so much taller than me, even completely on my toes I could barely reach his lips, he had to bend down to meet me the rest of the way. He skillfully fixed this problem too.

He kept his tongue caressing mine while he lifted me lightly from the floor and backed up the short distance to place me on the table. Thankfully that made me eye to eye with him, and I no longer needed my arms around his neck to keep me up. I moved my hands to his face, stroking his face softly while I kissed him harder. If it wasn't for the need of blasted air, I would have seriously considered kissing him longer, but we finally had to pull away.

We were both panting; trying to find our minds from the mess we put them in. He regained his composure first, grinning at me almost playfully. " Hermione I think there's something you have failed to tell everyone." I could feel a blush returning to my face, but I just smiled weakly at him. " What I can say, when someone has to kiss a **_GOD _**they give it their all." I mocked him with a playful look on me face. He snickered softly before looking at the stuff behind on the table.

" It is kind of getting late… we should finish up." I simply nodded and slid off the table, straightening my clothing out, trying to keep my mind back on the feathers while we worked to get the first part of the potion done. He didn't say anything to me, but instead of an uncomfortable silence, this time… we both welcomed it. And not because we had just kissed for lord knows how long. No, it was something comforting in the room, for both us. Which normally would have made me worry, but I could always worry about it later.

* * *

I had quite a bit of trouble sleeping that night. It wasn't unusual. Many nights I had dreamed about Draco, only it was never in a good way. When I did sleep, my mind drifted to _that_ damned kiss. I never had felt my body react like that before… or my mind. I actually enjoyed it, and as much as it drove me nuts, I wanted to do it again. How exactly was I going to be able to do that without making an idiot of myself and stammer trying to explain to him why? 

I stared at myself in the mirror, not really surprised that I didn't look as tired as I felt. Brushing out my hair, I left the bathroom, and headed into the common room. I wasn't paying attention and as I got ready to head down to breakfast, someone just had to get my attention. " Hermione…" He drawled my name out like he used to do before he'd insult me, but this time there was a playful hint in his voice. I couldn't help but smile at him.

" Draco…" It felt weird to say his original name, but then again, it sounded weird when he said mine as well. I assumed he felt the same, as he couldn't look at me directly. I was pleased; I figured after last night that he might go back to avoiding me. I don't know why it made me happy, but it did. I think it was something inside. It was growing and I knew it, but I found it easier to push it down. Stepping up next to him, I prepared to put on a façade. Which one though I wasn't sure.

Draco just smiled at me, a small one that made me jump inside as he led the way out. I decided I was going to walk next to him, and when he didn't object, I smiled a little. Once we got into the great hall, he whispered a soft goodbye without looking at me as he headed towards his table. I spotted Ron and Harry chatting yet again over their Quidditch book, and Ginny suddenly noticed me and motioned for me to hurry. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and smile as I rushed to my table.

* * *

Ron and Harry were chatting so fast between the two of them; I could barely understand anything that was coming out their mouths. Ginny just elbowed me gently and I took her hint, simply smiling and nodding along with the two of them. Somewhere in the middle of 'Snitch loves clouds' I heard a sharp shout. Glancing back over, I saw Draco standing and fuming. He was pissed, and by the looks of it, Pansy had tried something. Not a big surprise really. 

I hadn't seen Draco that pissed since… well me. Frowning a little, I watched him storm from the great hall, several whispers followed about Pansy being overused, or that Draco himself no longer had the ability to please women. I almost laughed at that thought though. Last night was certainly proof that he could simply make a woman shudder with a kiss. Blushing a little I excused myself, Harry and Ron nodding along, barely affected by the shouts.

Following Draco was something I wasn't used too. I rushed down one hall to the left, hoping that I had picked the right way, but mostly because our common room was my best chance of catching him. Muttering the password, I rushed in to see Draco scowling on the couch. I took a deep breath, having a feeling that if I said the wrong thing he'd probably snap at me too. But I hadn't thought that maybe following him would do the same thing.

He finally noticed I was in the room and he turned to glare sharply at me, almost causing me to turn and run back out the painting. However his expression changed when he observed me for a moment. " You followed me… you **RAN** to follow me." I blinked opened my mouth, to realize that I was panting. I blushed once again, finding it was starting to get annoying. I was blushing around my enemy… no, not enemy. My… I didn't know what he was anymore truthfully.

" I was worried…" I blurted it out without really thinking, even though I really meant it. He scowled again, but not so deeply. I knew it wasn't at me. I took my time making my way over to my side of the couch. He sighed after a moment. " I'm getting tired of her touching me." I shifted a little to pull my legs up under me as I faced him. " Have you… even slept with her?" I mumbled and looked away towards the ever-going fire. He huffed and crossed his arms. " Once…"

I shifted again, the silence once again uncomfortable. " Tell me the truth… why did you follow me?" I looked back at him, to find him staring intently at me. I opened my mouth for a moment before sliding closer to him. I let my fingers reach up and tug gently at a lock of hair that had fallen from the rest of the well gelled back hair. " I meant it. I was worried… but..." He raised a brow at me softly and felt myself blush slightly as I got my face right up next to his. " Your addictive you know that?"

He grinned at me, bringing a hand up to touch my face softly and pulled it towards his. " Your one to talk." And he kissed me again. Much softer than the one the night before and before I knew it, I had ended up in his lap. Having to separate myself from him for class was slightly upsetting, but since we were late to begin, he took my hand and we walked like that to class. And it really got me to thinking about Draco. The one I was seeing a lot of lately.

Maybe he isn't so much like his father after **all**.


	6. Fatal Visits

**Divine Fates**

**Chapter Six**

_Fatal Visits – Draco_

Hermione was no doubt curious about my actions. I myself wasn't quite clear why I put up with her caring about me. Normally I'd push so fast in the other direction. Attaching myself to someone would just end up badly. It always had in the past. Lessons learned so well from my father. Hermione gave off the aura though… if that's what you'd call it. It made me feel relaxed, even before we got along.

It had always made me uneasy at the same time. Relaxing yourself around an enemy leaves you open; hence I never stuck around long any of the trio. But having little choice to be around her made avoiding it so much harder that I haven't even tried. Even after two weeks from that kiss in library, I couldn't bring myself to even think of insulting her. We still had small spats here, but it was never as major as when we had been enemies.

And I knew better, we weren't enemies anymore. But I still hated her, for one simple reason. She was making feelings grow inside me. I've been so used to be being cold and rude, that now I was feeling worry, more easily upset by Pansy's advances, even been able to do my best to ignore Potter and Weasley. And only because I knew if I did something to them, it'd end up hurting her in the end.

That became important to me, no matter how hard I tried to ignore it. I didn't want to hurt her anymore. It bothered me too. It wasn't just feelings she was making me feel, she was causing me to have feeling **FOR** her. If my father would ever find out, who knew what he'd do. To her, for that matter or me… but when I looked at it, my father would never kill me, he needed me. I knew that. She was in more danger than I would ever be.

Becoming a Death Eater was never really a choice I had in my life. My father was one, and I knew it was for me to follow in his footsteps to do so as well. At one time, I even desired to be one, to get revenge on those that humiliated me the most. Mostly the Golden Trio, but without my hatred being so strong, it really made me wonder. Did I still want to be something so hateful if it took only one person to make it all go away?

Sure, it didn't take much to hate someone, but after starting to get to know Hermione, things got more complicated. It was driving me nuts. But it was all right for now, with Hermione's random kisses to drive most of my thoughts out of my head, I didn't have to think about it. It relaxed me and I really felt like there was so little to ever worry about. In a way I was using her, but at the same time, feelings couldn't be wrong.

* * *

When one person wakes up they expect to follow some kind of pattern, this morning was no different. I got dressed, showered after Hermione like always, and headed into the common room. Instead of finding Hermione sitting on the couch, she stood near her door, looking almost frightened. I raised my brow slightly and followed her gaze towards the Head's door. It took all of my energy not to groan.

" Well well Draco, I was wondering how long it would take you to join us. Miss Granger, if you would be so kind as to leave my son and I some time alone, it would be greatly appreciated." My father never failed to sound overly proper; fully knowing she was a muggle-born. And if he was going to this length to be this 'kind' to her, he was surely going to yell at me for something.

Hermione glanced at me before swallowing and nodding dumbly and scurried out of the room. My father turned towards the fire, making him look deathly pale. I knew I wasn't much better, but ever since I was little, I had found my father to be rather disturbing. " I have heard that you and the Mudblood have been stuck in all your classes together, and have even been paired up in Snape's class for assignments."

I held back another urge to groan at him. He always had to take the long way around things. " Yes father." Simple answer, for a stupidly obvious question, which caused him to shoot a glare at me. He approached me slowly, and I crossed my arms over my chest as I usually did when we had these little 'talks'. I didn't see it coming, though I should have, he had hit me enough times in the past.

I found myself on the floor on my back, the underside of my jaw screaming with familiar pain. I sat up and shot my own glare up at him. " I know what you've been doing with that Mudblood." That caught my attention. I narrowed my eyes and stood up slowly. " Kissing her, even holding her hand when you think you're both alone. How dare you Draco, I thought I have taught you better… a Mudblood of them all!"

I was growing tired of this. " For once in my life that **YOU** lead for me, why can't I choose something for **ME**." I knew better, this time barely able to dodge his fist, but it caused me to stumble back from loss of balance. " You're wrong. I do not lead your life, the Dark Lord does. You will follow his instructions. But you'll be given a chance to redeem yourself, since you have followed so well before."

I snorted at him, and continued to glare at him. He leaned his face close to mine. " You will stop all your… 'Relations' with this Mudblood, or she _will_ be killed before her time." I clenched my fists behind my back, along with my jaw. He smirked at me and backed up. " If not, I'm afraid not even you will be able to save her." For some reason it felt like someone decided to stick several knives in my stomach.

" And Draco, I don't suggest you don't disobey the Dark Lord again, for next time it may come as a punishment to you."

* * *

I didn't have a choice, and that was one thing at the moment that fueled my anger. I'd need it, if I were to get Hermione angry enough with me to actually fight back. My own father threatened the first person I actually allowed myself to care about, and my father never backed down from a threat. Hermione's life would be in danger, more than she could normally put herself in.

As I rounded the corner towards the great hall, I ran into the two perfect subjects to flare my anger further. Potter and Weasley weren't paying attention, so I purposely rammed in-between them letting out a growl as I did so. " Ever heard of watching where you're going!" I snarled, caused both of them to blink at me, before frowning deeply. " You know that works the same way Malfoy."

I was about to snap again, before I heard another voice. " Will you guys slow… down." Hermione stopped behind me as we all turned to look at her. She looked between the three of us, obviously noticing that I was upset. " Malfoy doesn't know the meaning of 'evasive' maneuvers." I glared sharply at Weasley. " This coming from someone couldn't pass this school without the help of the Mudblood bookworm."

I knew that stung her deeply, seeing her drop her jaw slightly in the corner of my eye. I turned and stormed down another hallway instead of heading into the great hall. I wasn't hungry anymore. I counted the steps before I heard a pair running down the hall to catch me. She grabbed my arm and turned me to face her. " What the hell was that about Draco?" She hissed at me, knowing that Potter and Weasley would probably follow shortly.

I ripped my arm from her grasp and grabbed her wrist instead. " That's Malfoy, Granger. And it isn't about anything. Why are you acting like I should be treating you special?" There was a confused look on her face, she didn't even bother to try and pull her wrist free from my grasp. " What did your father say to you?" I sneered at her and used my free hand to reach up and grab a few strands of her hair, twirling them in my fingers.

" That I've been doing a good job. I just had to know if I was irresistible even to the one that has hated me the most. Looks like I win." Her eyes narrowed at me, trying to search my eyes for something, but this time I was prepared and guarded. She frowned and stared defiantly at me. " I don't believe you." She muttered softly. I had a feeling she'd be this stubborn. Part of me was glad she was.

But I knew at the same time she couldn't be. Twirling her by her wrist, I slammed her up against the wall hard enough to probably cause a bruise on her back. I flinched inwardly as she let out a whimper, biting her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out. " If you actually think this meant something to me Granger, your certainly not as smart as everyone claims. Let it go, or you can pawn over it. Pawning over it is just going to give me thrill."

I sneered at her again, seeing her eyes fall for a moment. She suddenly glared up at me, reaching up and pulled my head to hers, kissing me soundly. This time I couldn't hold back the groan of feeling so stupid. She pushed me back away from her after a moment before pointing her finger in my face. " You let it go too then." And she turned and stormed down the hall away from me.

" I really don't have a choice do I?"


	7. Let Go

**Divine Fates**

A/N: First of all, the song in this chapter is by m-flo loves Yoshika, called Let Go. Yes it is a Japanese song; Malraux did the translation. It's a beautiful song, and I think it fits the two right now.

**Chapter Seven**

_Let Go – Hermione & Draco_

_-Hermione-_

Let it go… that was quite possibly the worst thing he could have said to me. I thought he was different than his father… more. But I suppose I was wrong. He'd always be the ferret boy that insisted on ruining my life. I suppose I should be glad that no one else knew that I had started to have feelings for him. Maybe that's why I was mad the most. I didn't understand how such things could happen, at least not to me. I spent my life with books and being part of the Golden Trio.

It wasn't supposed to happen. I could have sworn I told myself at the beginning that I wouldn't allow Malfoy to get to me like he had in the years past. Looks like he really found a way to get under my skin this time. It hurt… both the fact that he played with my mind and heart,and that I let him. I was spending a lot of my time in my room between classes and at night. I rarely ate, simply nibbling. My grades at least survived, they came in handy to get my mind off of things.

But most of the time my mind was wrapped around Draco… he was silent when we did work together, cold and stiff when standing next to me. Otherwise I didn't really see him. Though lately I knew he was sneaking a girl into the dorm with him now and then. I could always here giggling as they made their way to his room. Jealousy was something I wasn't used to, especially when it came to him. There were a lot of things about him I wasn't used to. Don't think I ever will be either.

One night though… about a week or so after him snapping at me to let it go I realized something. I had kissed him and told him to let it go too. And he did. He _really_ didn't care, but I did. It wasn't love… no I wasn't in love with Draco. However… I think I was starting to. My worst enemy who considered it all a game, I had started to fall for. Okay I hadn't started, I was already falling, but I'd never hit bottom, unless you counted the pain that seemed to twist my heart at the thought of it.

Normally I'd try and find a way out of this. Like I usually did with my books, but as time went on the hole got bigger and deeper. I knew what I had to do, but I just wish at that moment books really could fill the void. Not even my friends could. They knew something was up with me, but I avoiding it as much as I could. I didn't want to worry them anymore. My Gryffindor pride and courage wouldn't let me back down. I had to tell Draco. I realized that it'd end up a mess, but it was the only way I could move forward. I hoped.

_How things stand, I couldn't just forget you_

_I can't just shut you away_

_While I know we couldn't let it get any deeper_

_No matter what, I've got to let you know how I feel_

_Especially when I'm giving it all I got_

_I want your heart boy, even if it's just for a moment._

I came out of my room, nibbling on my bottom lip trying to decide how I'd go about doing it. My eyes met a sight that nearly made me gag. Draco lying stretched out on the couch, with another Slytherin girl lying on top of him. Lucky they were both dressed and neither of them seemed to notice me. I think I would have been more upset if it had been Pansy, but either way, I felt myself boil inside. My blood was hot and so were the tears that I felt behind my eyes. He was never beenbrave enough to actually **SIT** on the couch with someone.

He was smirking at something as she whispered into his ear, before he nodded his head. She started to sit up, which caused her to notice me. I huffed and looked away, storming down the stairs. That of course caught Draco's attention and he sat up too, pushing the girl off his lap. He raised his brow at me, but I kept my eyes straight ahead of me. " Her-… Granger." He drawled slightly, without the mocking tonein his voice. He forgot I was in my room. I just rolled my eyes and kept going, leaving the common room and into the hall.

_I'm still drowning in a love that can never be_

_I don't want to wake from this dream, can't let go_

_It's selfish, but I don't care_

_I want your unwavering love right here_

I don't know how long I stood in the hall, trying so hard not to want to cry. I knew he had girls around, but being this selfish and jealous over someone I never had in the first place was starting to drive me nuts. I wasn't myself; I was acting like a lovesick girl, upset when she couldn't get her crush's attention. I had gotten his attention and at that moment, I wished with all my heart that I never had. That both of us just walked away like it was a funny joke.

I could vaguely hear talking from the paintings around me, the girl to the painting of the common room was trying to get my attention but I wouldn't look at her. Shortly after I heard the painting whoosh open and heard footsteps behind me. I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest, looking down at the staircases below me shifting. I knew it was him standing behind me. His presence wasn't as cold as it usually was, but at the moment I didn't care. I wanted him to go away.

My whole body felt weak and fragile. I hated feeling like that. This I had felt before, with Krum, however it was stronger right now than it had ever been. My legs felt horrible, like I had no knees. My arms could barely let me lean against the banister of the stairway. I could still feel the tears behind my eyes, wanting to come forward and spill. My heart felt the worst… like someone insisted on stabbing it. Well actually Draco did, with everything he was doing lately.

_Though sweet and silent time passes by_

_My body – it's breaking apart, boy why does it have to be like this?_

_I'm enveloped by dark anxiety. I feel like I'm going to break_

_Oh why do I try to monopolize love?_

_All without saying a thing _

_All I want is for your love to be right here_

Trying to build the courage that had dropped at the sight of his other girl, I eventually turned to face him, seeing him leaning against the wall near the door simply watching him. He was emotionless like he had been for the last week. Eyes well guarded and tense like I was going to attack him. I seriously thought about it too. I saw a small smirk starting to rise on his face, an insult forming as well. I took the few short steps and did the best thing I could at the moment... I slapped him.

It must have been hard enough because he nearly fell over from being unprepared. He hand raised to his cheek to rub the red mark that was already growing. I seethed at him; at that moment I remembered why I hated him in years past. " You really are the most foul thing to walk this Earth with your father aren't you?" That seemed to get his attention. His eyes lifted to my face and narrowed sharply before growling at me. " Don't you dare compare me to my father. _Ever_."

I stared at him weakly, paling slightly at the sound of his voice. He sounded almost deadly with his last word. Whatever I said distinctly though, set him off. He stood straight and started towards me. I actually felt afraid of him. My back hit the banister and I glanced back, partly wondering if he'd even care if I fell backwards. Instead he put his hands on either side of me and got his face right in front of mine. I inwardly groaned and wondered how I got into these situations with him.

* * *

-_Draco_-

Hermione assumed things to easily. Which is why it made it easier for me to try and drive her away. Dragging girls to the dorm at night, making sure she'd hear them giggle. However it was the entire front I could put up. I never got anywhere, though I tried. I was hoping anything could take her off my mind. Half the time I felt her wanting to cry, or scream at me while we worked on the potion. I _had_ to keep a front up for her sake, but the more I tried the harder it got.

_I make myself believe I'm all right_

_Though it hurts my heart for you not to be by my side_

_Just wonderin' if you feel the same._

_I wanna see if these feelings are for real_

I thought she had been in the Great Hall with the rest of her friends when I dragged some girl I didn't even know up to the common room. I could always see those wheels in her mind turning, she was going to try and talk to me. I knew it. So I had to hurt her… again. I guess it didn't really matter; she came out of her room and spotted both of us. I felt like real ass too, seeing her so stiff and upset as she stormed past the both of us and out of the common room.

Shoving the girl off me, muttering something along the lines of, stay here… I decided I'd follow her. As I got to the painting I stopped. I wasn't sure how exactly I was going to fix this. I couldn't be nice to her, that'd just end up badly for the both of us. I could break her completely… and risk losing whatever feelings I had gained. To a point, I wanted them gone. I didn't want to care, because this game was starting to drive me up the wall.

_Idling your life away doesn't make you nobody_

_So don't be afraid, loosen up your reins_

_If you wanna be free, let go… I'm telling you_

_Ego is terrorism of the heart_

I decided to end the game so we both could move on. I stepped through the opening to find her staring down blankly into the spaceful abyss below her. I leaned against the wall, trying to figure out if it was just one thing that attracted me to her, or if everything she did drove me both crazy, and fall more for her at the same time. Even when she was mad at me, it was some kind of attention, and I had always gotten her attention, even when we were younger.

She finally turned around to look at me; I could see her gathering courage again. She was determined that much was written in her eyes. She tried to find a way to talk to me, so I simply smirked at her, opening my mouth to mutter some kind of insult… whatever first came out of my mouth. Luckily she slapped me, because the first thing that came to my mind was to tell her I'm sorry, and everything my stupid father had threatened both of us with.

Out of all the times she had hit me, this was the first actually slap she had given me. And somehow it hurt worse than all the others. The sting of my cheek just proved how much I was hurting her. But what came out of her mouth next nearly drove me to scream the truth at her in the first place. I was trying so hard not to be like my father, to protect her, but then again, she couldn't and wouldn't know that. I was acting just like my father wanted. Rude and uncaring.

_I leapt aboard just as the love train's doors began to shut_

_A man who doesn't like to wait, straight no chase_

_Speeding towards the reality we now face, run, run, run_

_The hands on my watch don't stop_

_The magic that only works once, the key to destiny_

_How suddenly things changed, it ridicules logic_

_Don't hurry and Mr. Heartbreak might stay_

_Rewind, fade, and the memory returns_

I had her cornered, she was afraid of me... I could see that. Not exactly something I was proud of either. I stared at her for a few more moments, before moving my face from in front of hers, moving it to her ear. She closed her eyes, I could tell. " I'm doing this for _you_… ya know." I muttered softly before backing away a little, moving my arms away from the banister and started towards the painting. She was watching my back I could feel it. " Your father… did say something didn't he?" I could look at her, simply nodded and she let out a small sigh.

" Don't bother." I snapped sharply and faced her, crossing my arms over my chest, angry again. She seemed startled by this, her hands clenched to her chest. " Why not?" She asked, obviously just as angry with me as I was with myself. " Because it's not_ me_ he'll go after." I snarled at her, glaring sharply at her. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. " Shouldn't I at least get some say in it." I stepped up towards her, pointing in her face like she had done to me the other day.

" I told you, let it go." She grabbed my hand and glared right back at me. " You can't make me. That's the whole problem Malfoy, I don't have a choice in that." I stared at her oddly for a moment. She sighed and looked away from me, simply staring at the floor. " It's not that easy you know… to just drop something you care about." I flinched and looked away from her as well, except I forced myself to look in another direction, towards the stairs.

" Yeah I know." I muttered it softly, knowing that she heard me. She looked at me before standing straight. " Don't keep doing… that." I blinked and looked at her, and she pointed towards the painting. " You don't have to… show it off." I grimaced and grabbed her hand and pulled it to my chest. She closed her eyes for a moment. " Alright. I just… I had to do something. I know you wouldn't drop it if…" She smacked up with her hand into my jaw gently to get me to shut up.

" You should have just told me from the beginning. I wouldn't have hated you…" I groaned slightly and let go of her hand. " It'd be easier if you did." She giggled slightly and nodded a little. " To you maybe. But I do… admire the fact you wanted to protect me." I looked back at her and she smiled a little. " We'll let it go… just don't call me…" I nodded a little and she leaned up to kiss my cheek. I couldn't help myself; I turned my head so I could kiss her.

It wasn't long, but it was a sound kiss. She smiled weakly before slapping my arm as the painting suddenly swung open. " You damned ferret boy!" I winced slightly at the punch and snarled at her. " Listen you book brained girl, either get used to having girls around me or go study somewhere else. It's called pleasure, look it up." I could tell she wanted to laugh; she stomped on my foot before storming past the girl and through the hole to the common room.

I followed her shortly after, to see her right before she entered her room. She looked back at me before giving me a small sad smile, then pushed her door open and slipped in, shutting it behind her. I sighed and flopped on the couch. We both finally really let go… but for some reason it didn't feel any different than before. Maybe because I still wasn't ready to let her go. I don't think I ever will be.


	8. Impossible

**Divine Fates**

**Chapter Eight**

_Impossible– Hermione_

One could seriously hit themselves for agreeing to something, that is physically impossible. As in… my own mind's promise to stay away from Draco Malfoy. It just wasn't possible… especially physically. I mean we shared a common room AND a bathroom. But what was worse, neither of us had the heart to be down right mean to each other like had been in years before. We spatted a little still, but from the looks of it, it was more for the enjoyment… for both of us.

But out of it all, I think it scared Harry and Ron more than it did me. They had begun to notice it seems, how friendly Draco and I had turned while we sat next to each other in class, giggling and chuckling about certain parts of going to be homework, or even something said by a professor. Ron looked even more unpleased by it than Harry did. I had always known Ron had a thing for me, however the more I hung around Draco, the worse it seemed to get.

It hadn't even been a week since I agreed to 'let it go' with Draco when I approached the boys from behind, very well knowing they didn't know I was there. Something told me they were talking about me, and even though easy dropping wasn't something I generally cared for, I had a bigger urge to know exactly what they were thinking about. They had been rather aloof from me since my noticeable connection to Draco.

" You think he might have her under some kind of… hex?" Ron muttered lowly, not even glancing at Harry, who shrugged a little. " He is Malfoy but for Hermione to actually _laugh_ at him, it's either magic… or he's changed." Ron snorted loudly, causing me to cross my arms a little. " That ferret could never change. He probably hexed our Hermione… more against you than anyone else. You know who his father works for… therefore who **HE** works for."

Harry shifted slightly, and for a moment he looked ready to decline that remark. " You mean they might try and use Hermione against me?" Ron shook his head, grabbing the glass of water in front of him. " I think he's going to use Hermione as bait… or maybe worse." I half wanted to hit the two for not trusting me, but then again… if one of them had suddenly been so friendly with Draco instead of me, I would probably think something was up too.

I couldn't tell them that Draco had changed, if it got around the school other than us just being friendly, his father would probably have a fit on the both of us. Putting on a true smile over their concern for me, I acted as though I hadn't been pretty much standing behind the two the whole while, putting my hands on their shoulders. " And what would you two be doing? I could have sworn we had exams coming up." Both of them jumped, wide eyed at me, before Harry grinned sheepishly at me.

" 'Mione please tell me you aren't still preaching that to us. We know the **WHOLE** speech by now." I giggled and pushed the two apart to sit between them. " Then you should know, that I would not tolerate you two slacking off. You may not see it, but I lurk in the shadows." I giggled at the look on their faces before Harry added in jokingly. " Yeah you've spent too much time with Malfoy." I couldn't help but laugh, though I did notice a sour look on Ron's face.

" Well I guess the git has something useful about him anyway." I smirked and glanced at Ron who stared at me a moment, before smirking back. " I guess everyone has to have SOMETHING eh?" I giggled and leaned against Ron's shoulder for a moment. " You two have been unusually quiet lately. Is something up?" The two of them exchanged innocent glances before Ron spoke up. " Well it seems that Harry here, wants to ask Ginny out."

That wasn't so much of a surprise to me. I had been noticing for a while now how the two had been acting around each other. Leaning against Harry's arm I gave a small giggle. " Aww how cute! So how long have you been planning this?" I raised my brow and Harry turned even more red than possible. Ron just muttered something along the lines of if Harry did; he had better not hurt his sister. Knowing Ron, he'd have no problems shunning Harry for a good month or so if something DID happen.

The three of us eventually stood up and linked arms as we headed down the hall towards Potions class. However when we got there, I noticed that Draco hadn't shown up yet. Shifting my weight slightly in the door, I bit down on my bottom lip. I hadn't seen him all morning and I had been guessing that he had just got an early start. Sighing slightly I waved to Harry and Ron and moved the front of the class to take my seat. Something felt… wrong. I wasn't sure what it was either, but in a way it felt like… something was coming for me.

* * *

Draco didn't show up to class… or the next two either. I had finally given up on waiting for him though, I didn't know what happened to him, or where he might have gone, but I was starting to get worried about him. Worried over someone I promised myself to forget. Trudging up the stairs towards the dorm, I was letting myself brood over the feelings swimming in my head. I had no problems admitting I had feelings for Draco. The problem was, trying to figure out just how far they went. 

Did I want to let myself get head over heels for a guy I couldn't have, or maybe I already was and just trying to deny it. In all my years at Hogwarts, finding love was not something I had planned on. I was the queen of planning my future, but I suppose life was just meant to have twists and turns in it. Running my fingers through my hair, I muttered the password in front of the painting. I felt so drained by such feelings I didn't even see Draco in front of me.

I bumped right into him hard… he didn't fall, but it easily knocked me to the floor with a sound thud. " Fuck…" I winced and tried to find my bearings, before I found myself staring into gray eyes. Draco was kneeling in front of me, his head tilted off to one side almost questioningly. " Hermione are you alright?" I opened my mouth to say something, but before anything could come out, I felt a terrible sadness fill me. Staring into his eyes reminded me of how much I missed him.

I gapped for a moment before looking away from and started to gather my books. I could feel hot tears behind my eyes, my heart pounding so hard I could have sworn he could hear it himself. Clutching my books to my chest I stood, out of the corner of my eye I could see his confusion, and his own sadness. " I'm fine. I'm sorry I just wasn't watching where I was going Malfoy." Malfoy had slipped out on accident before I could stop myself.

The look on his face shouldn't have surprised me. Pain, and lots of confusion… then anger. He grunted sharply and turned away from me, heading straight towards his room. " Then watch where you're going next time Granger." He drawled out and slammed the door behind him. I flinched and sighed weakly, somewhat stumbling into my room. Dropping my books on the dresser, I simply groped into changing my clothing and flopping down onto my bed with a heavy sigh.

" I care… so much."

* * *

_I didn't know where I was. It was mostly dark, and from my hands on the wall, I guessed I was wandering down the one of the halls in Hogwarts. I suddenly stumbled into the light, staring straight into a room I didn't recognize. It was well lit, and yet at the same time the shadows that danced on the walls seemed to so large. It took me a moment to really realize that they weren't shadows… they were dementors. I shuddered sharply at the sudden cold feeling that sank into my bones._

_Something caught my eye off to the left, and as I turned my head, I saw Draco's father march past me, either unseeing me or just not caring… and behind him was Draco and several other Death Eaters. I shuddered again, crawling along the right side of the wall as I followed them deeper into the room. Suddenly they came to a stop in the middle of the room. I kept myself pressed against the wall, as his father turned and faced him._

_Like always Draco had this presence of pride. He wasn't going to back down from his father. He held an equal intense glare as his father started to circle him. " Loving a Mudblood… I warned you I would do something drastic to her if you kept seeing her…" Draco snorted and crossed his arms. " We go to the same school… hell we live in the same common room. You actually expect me not to run into her?" His father looked ready to hit him, but seemed to be refraining himself._

_" I meant… you continued to love her. I promised you… PROMISED, I would make you regret it." Draco's demeanor suddenly and he turned to face his father, glaring at him so coldly,I was sure that he had never stared atme like that even when he had hated me so throughly. " What did you do to her?" My heart dropped at the sound of his voice. I knew they were speaking about me, I couldn't understand why they couldn't see me._

_" I was planning on torturing her. Doing everything to her you couldn't." My stomach turned at the notion and a kneeled down to the floor to keep myself from falling forward. " But the Dark Lord insisted that I punish you for this… that your death will ultimately hurt her the most." My eyes widened at the sight of a sword that one of the Death Eater's drew behind Draco. I tried to open my mouth and call out, but I couldn't get anything to come out. _

_I tried to move, but my body seemed glued to the floor. I could do nothing but watch them slide the sword through Draco's back to the front of his stomach. His face seemed mildly surprised, gritting his teeth as the pulled the sword back out. His father grinned brightly, almost proud to watch his son stare down at the wound. Sharply, his father turned and stormed out of the room, the rest of the Death Eaters following him. I heard the slam of the door and suddenly I found myself able to move._

_I couldn't get myself to stand; instead I crawled towards him as he slid down to his knees, one hand pressed over his stomach. I could feel my entire mouth dry, and my eyes already leaking tears fast. I reached up and grabbed his shoulders. It was almost like I had been wearing an invisibility cloak that suddenly fell off. He turned his face to me, obviously trying to get something out of his mouth but was failing horribly. I pressed a hand over his; my once smart mind was clouded with panic._

_" I'm sorry 'Mione…" I felt him go limp and his weight suddenly pressing against me. I could feel his warm blood pass my hand and run down my arm. _

I let out a squeak and sat up in bed. My hands immeditally clenched against each other. For a moment I could still feel blood on them… then I realized they were wet from the tears falling off my face. It had been a dream. A horrifying… painful dream… I panted softly, pushing myself up from the bed. My legs felt so weak I almost fell to the floor. Somehow I made it to the door though, throwing it open. The common room seemed so cold than other nights, especially the closer I got to Draco's room.

I didn't know what exactly I was going to say, much less do. I just wanted to make sure he was alright. The dream kept replaying in my head with Draco being stabbed, telling me he was sorry. I opened his door slowly, expecting his room to be dark with him sleeping. Instead I found it still lit, with Draco sitting up against his headboard, eyes scanning over some of the pages in the Potions book. I was almost ready to shut his door, when it let out a squeak. I winced and saw him drop the book, raising his brow.

" Granger what in the fuck do you wa-…" He stopped mid-sentence, tilting his head slightly. " Why are you crying?" I dropped my jaw slightly reaching up to wipe at the tears on my face. He stared at me expectantly as I tried desperately to get my jaw to work. " I just had… it's nothing really I just had to see…" The harder I tried to explain to him, the more of the dream I saw. I finally closed my eyes and just shook my head, sinking to the floor on my knees with a sob.

I didn't hear him get up, but as soon as he lifted me from the floor, I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face beneath his. He sat back down on the bed, sitting me in his lap… letting his fingers run through my hair. " Hermione what happened?" I shook my head slightly, biting on my bottom lip to help control myself. I hated to cry, especially in front of others. " I just… had a horrible dream. Your father… he had you… killed." I felt Draco's muscles stiffen beneath me for a moment before he gently pulled me up.

" Don't worry about my father… he's not going to hurt you or me." I wasn't surprised with how gentle he was being with me. But I was amazed at how calm he could make me. He wiped the tears off my cheeks, smiling at me softly. I couldn't help but smile back. I reached out again, wrapping my arms around his neck, intending to hug him. Instead he placed a hand on me cheek and pulled my face to his to kiss me. I felt myself blush before kissing him back.

" You want to stay with me… tonight?" He stroked my cheek softly as I thought about it. Being so close to him after only a week felt too good to let go of. We'd have to go back to the way were tomorrow… I dreaded that feeling, it almost made me want to cry again. I nodded and kissed him again.

I was willing to spend the entire night with him, no matter what would happen.

* * *

_A/N_: This chapter is dedicated to Lady of the Realm. My last chapter was sad and didn't help her day much, but for ALL my reviews I shall have a surprise for them, and hopefully despite how LATE this chapter has been in the coming, it makes everyone's day a little bit brighter! Secondly… I may do a lemon after this chapter, though it'd be my first. But I will leave that up to the reviewers. Hehe! 


End file.
